chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Wings
|gold =1900 1900 5500 |exp =1550 1550 2000 |chests = |notes = Enemies: All Types Boss: Eirenus }} Part 1/4 Pirika [ We're going to dash from here! Phoena, can you keep up? ] Phoena [ Yes! ] Pirika [ Great! Here we go, Hero! ] ---- Pirika [ The sages really helped us out. They hit the enemy where it hurt. ] Phoena [ Indeed. But they damaged the structure quite a bit as well... ] Pirika [ People can always rebuild it when they return to this place after the war. ] Pirika [ We are here to make it a safe place for them to return to. ] Pirika [ A secure haven where they can happily live. ] [ Hah, I won't allow that to happen. ] -- A dark fog materialises and Eirenus steps out from it -- Phoena [ Eirenus! ] Eirenus [ You finally made it all the way here. How annoying. ] Pirika [ She was hurt so much back then. I can't believe she's already recovered. ] Eirenus [ Do not even think that was enough to take me down. ] Phoena [ Eirenus, answer me! Who teleported you back then? ] Eirenus [ Do you even need to ask? There's only one person capable of doing that. ] Phoena [ ... ] Eirenus [ Perhaps now you're a bit more familiar with the one you are trying to defeat? ] Phoena [ Now we know you are a fool that reveals what your comrades can do. ] Eirenus [ That mouth has grown quite nasty. Let me correct you though. ] Eirenus [ I do not consider him a comrade. ] Phoena [ Then why? ] Eirenus [ Who knows. Besides, I have other business to take care of... ] Eirenus [ You've become a real eyesore. I'll be sure you meet your end right here, right now! ] Part 2/4 -- Eirenus stumbles back after receiving an attack -- Eirenus [ Ngh...! ] Phoena [ As long as I'm here, you won't be able to use the power of blackening. ] Eirenus [ Hoho, that mouth of yours. But you know... ] Phoena [ If you still choose resist...! ] Eirenus [ There are still ways to fight even without blackening. Follow me! ] -- Eirenus summons a monster -- Monster Leader [ ...! ] Eirenus [ Now! The relentless attack will deform that pretty face into one of despair! ] Phoena [ Prepare to meet your fate! This ends here! ] Eirenus [ With the death of you! ] Part 3/4 Phoena [ Ah... ] Eirenus [ Ahahaha! What happened to all that talk earlier, little lady? ] Eirenus [ Even you folks won't be able to reach me behind these numbers. ] Phoena [ We will definitely get to you... ] Eirenus [ It seems you've grown arrogant after regaining your memories. ] Eirenus [ This is the end. I will see you in the next world. ] Phoena [ This is not the end. ] Eirenus [ What do you mean by that? ] Pirika [ Let me show you! ] -- Pirika flies toward Eirenus, and thrusts a needle into her eye -- Eirenus [ Gaaah?! ] Phoena [ You were the one with your head in the clouds. You underestimated my comrades. ] Pirika [ Sorry for making you the decoy, Phoena. ] Eirenus [ My... My eye?! ] Pirika [ Even a sprite can hit vital points. Did my needle thrust hurt? ] Eirenus [ You little... How dare you do that to my eye?! ] Phoena [ Hero! Now's your chance! ] -- A dark aura grows around Eirenus -- Eirenus [ I'll never forgive you for this...!! If I could blacken, you would be nothing! ] Phoena [ I will seal away the blackening! ] -- Using the chronicle, Phoena dispelled the dark aura -- Eirenus [ Auuugh?! ] Pirika [ Hero! Now! ] Phoena [ This is your end! ] Part 4/4 Eirenus [ Gurk... ] Phoena [ Hero! Finish her before she's teleported! ] Eirenus [ Ho...hohoho...Ahahaha! ] Pirika [ Is she still...?! ] Eirenus [ Aaaaggghhh!! ] -- A magic circle appeared at Eirenus' feet, and with a bright flash of light, she vanished -- Pirika [ She's gone... Teleported again? ] Phoena [ I'm not sure... But she's got to be hurting after that... ] Pirika [ She shouldn't get in our way anytime soon. Let's hurry on ahead! ]